


Consistantly Tangled

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Dating, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Succubus Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Permione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts), [Tune33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tune33/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Fake dating || for thestanceyg
  3. Innocent physical contact || for Anon
  4. Succubus AU || for Anonymous
  5. Hanging holiday lights || for tune33




	2. Fake dating || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Fake dating

His face blushed crimson whenever she touched him. He was going to give the game away. 

Percy flushed again. Was it a game? Or was it more than that? 

Hermione Granger had always sent him into something of a kerfluffle. He got tongue-tied around her, too mesmerized by the way her eyes glittered in the candlelight or the way she absent-mindedly pulled all her hair back into a messy bun on the back of her head when she was working hard to research something or another. 

Why she’d asked _him_ to be her date to his brother’s wedding was beyond him. She could have asked Fred or George. They’d have been better at this whole fake-boyfriend thing. He was just… a mess. 

A mess when she looked at him, a mess when she slipped her hand in his, a mess when they danced, and a mess when she pressed a kiss to his lips in front of his parents. 

Now she was dragging him bodily over to a group of her friends, and he’d have let her drag him into a one-on-one discussion with you-know-who, that was how far gone he was on her. 

She gestured for him to come closer. “You need to sell this better, Perce.” 

He knew it. He knew he was bad at this. 

“You look like you don’t fancy me at all!” 

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and he turned to face her. “Do I indeed?” 

“Yes,” she answered, squeaking a little when he hauled her close into his arms. 

“How’s this?” he asked, voice no higher than a murmur. 

“Much better,” she practically purred. 

He wasn’t planning on kissing her. Not like this. Not in such a way that it got a standing ovation from the group of schoolmates at the table nearest them. 

But here he was, doing it anyway. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “Do that again…” 

The corners of his mouth twitched. “Don’t you think that’d be a little much?” 

“Just shut up and kiss me, Percy.” 

Did he say before that he’d do anything Hermione Granger told him? Because he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this moodboard Stancey made for this fic, you guys:


	3. Innocent physical contact || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright so, if you’ll look here at the bottom of the parchment…” Percy’s hand moved across to point at something at the bottom of the document he’d brought with him. Some new regulation or something like that. 

Hermione would read it later when she wasn’t so distracted. 

He smelled especially good today. And whenever he pointed at the parchment, his arm would brush hers. This specific time, his hand touched her hand and sent a jolt of electricity running up and down her body. 

He didn’t mean to do it. It wasn’t intentional. That much she knew. Percy would never make any kind of overture in the workplace. The wizard was nothing if not a stickler for rules. 

And Hermione could respect that. Even though she’d broken many rules in her time, she could see the merit in needed a code of conduct. 

Honestly, when the alternative was jumping someone whenever they came into your office because they smelled like a cedar forest that was somehow baking a cake, then rules were very good indeed. 

She pressed her lips together and tried to focus on his words. Percy looked up at her, waving his hand in front of her face. “Does that make sense, Hermione?” 

“Yes,” she answered automatically. “My apologies, my mind was elsewhere.” 

He let out a tiny huff that was probably supposed to be a laugh and reached up to tap the top of the parchment so it’d roll back up. “I’ll return when your mind is here, shall I?” 

“Percy, I really do apologize,” she began. 

He paused at the door. “Did it ever occur to you that I enjoy spending time with you, so I welcome the opportunity?” His smile was fleeting, and he left soon after flashing it. But Hermione saw it nonetheless. 

Maybe some of those touches _were_ intentional after all. 


	4. Succubus AU || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Hermione Granger

Percy nervously checked his reflection in the mirror. The air crackled nearby and finally screeched as it split in two, big enough for a being to step through.

He felt nervous, just as he always did when she came for a visit. All except for the first time. That first time, he’d had no idea what he was in for.

Summoning a succubus had been a sad attempt to help him with his sexual prowess. And perhaps give a few tips as well. He’d had only one other sexual partner, but given that she’d left him citing his boring routine, he assumed he needed to up his game to keep a partner. Hence summoning a succubus.

Hermione had turned out to be more than he’d ever imagined. She’d helped him. He supposed that was the understatement of the century, but the buffoon he was, he’d gone and caught feelings for a demon. A sex demon, no less.

When she stepped through the void and into his bedroom she eyed him up and down. “Percy…”

“Hello, Hermione, I—“

Her movements were fluid-like, her hair curling out in every direction as she stepped in front of him. “You really ought to go find a nice someone.”

“What if I were to say I already found her?”

“Normally, I’d congratulate you, but… judging by your demeanor, I’d say you were barking up the wrong tree. I’m not nice, Percy.”

“You seem nice enough to me,” he said weakly.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he had to close his eyes, only opening them when she yanked the hair at the base of his skull. “I can be not nice, though.”

The sound that left his lips at her admission seemed to strike her fancy, though.

“That’s… interesting…” she stepped closer and murmured in his ear. “Kneel.”

He scrambled to do so even with her hand still tangled in his hair.

“Maybe you don’t want a nice someone after all…”

He sighed in relief. “No. I want you.”

She tilted her head, peering down at him. “You’re an odd duck, Percy. But I like that. A lot.”

“Enough to keep coming back?”

“Oh absolutely. Was that really in question?” she asked, grinning. “Now go lie on the bed. I’ll be right there.”

He jumped up to immediately comply.


	5. Hanging holiday lights || for tune33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Holidays, Fluff, Established Relationship

It hadn’t been that difficult to procure the necessary permits so Hermione could hang her muggle fairy lights in their shared flat. In fact, his father had been so thrilled to be able to grant the request, that he’d practically gift-wrapped it before returning it to him.

As for himself, Percy thought the lights were garish. Too colourful and too bright. They almost hurt his eyes as Hermione plugged them into the wall to check the bulbs. Floating candle charms were more than sufficient.

But he kept his mouth shut tight because more than he loved order, he loved Hermione. And these made her smile in a way that he’d made it his life’s goal to see more often. And if he could achieve it by allowing her to glitz up their flat with as many tacky Muggle decorations as she wanted? A small price to pay.

Besides, the glow they cast when they were the only light in an otherwise dark room was especially interesting. 

Especially when Hermione pulled him close and tugged off his jumper in a fit of passion.

He liked how the colours twinkled, illuminating her bare skin as she pulled him down on the floor in the middle of the living room. 

He liked it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
